Oneshot Chronicles
by RileyDixon
Summary: Wrestling oneshots...Please read... Please Review. Stories are very good. First Oneshot: Angels-Within Temptation... I don't own anything!
1. Angels by Within Temptation

_**Angels-Within Temptation**_

**This is my birthday gift to Kiwi! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything in this story! I don't own the song, the artist, John Cena, or Barbie Blank/Kelly Kelly. KiwiStar owns Isabella Smith! I hope you enjoy! Happy Birthday, Kiwi!**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

Isabella's POV

John Cena… He was my angel. Or so I thought. He was there for me when Shannon and I weren't talking. I heard people talk about how he was using me, trying to hurt me. They didn't say it in those actual words… But it was obvious to what they were trying to say. He didn't care about me. Now I see the truth. I won't be fooled again. I hope he has to live with this pain that he has caused me for the rest of his life. There isn't any mercy, no remorse anymore.

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie_

His smile tore me apart when we first met. He took my heart, he owned it immediately. And he knew it. He knew that I had given in. He deceived me, knowing that I found him irresistible, that I was easy to get. He promised me he would never hurt me. He showed me my dreams, the ones that I thought could never happen. I believed him, that they could happen. I believed that if we stuck together, anything could happen and would happen. But that night, that one painful night, he broke his promise and I realized… I realized it was all a damn lie. I was so gullible.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember_

I couldn't see what he had in store for me. I couldn't see anything. I thought I was so blessed to have him, when really, it was the worst thing that could happen to me. And he knew that. I want to ask him, "Why, John, why? What's the reason that you act like this? The reason you do this?" But I know I can't. He wouldn't tell me. But thank goodness I listened because otherwise, I'd be in the worst situation possible. I saw the truth and I did something about it. There's no escape from what he did, but I can let it go. He can't. He will live with this. I will make sure of it.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

That smile, when it tore me apart! He's such a deceiver! That's what he is! Like I said, he showed me things I thought impossible. He made me want them to become real even though it was perfectly clear in my mind before we met that they couldn't happen. He broke his promise when he hurt me, he took everything, he took my whole life. It was almost like I couldn't, wouldn't, be able to forgive him or get back to my regular life ever again. We could've been together, forever, if only he wasn't such an idiot. But now we've reached the end, and I am so happy that it is like it is now.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life._

One day I went up to him and said, "This world may have failed you but why the hell do you think you can take it out on me? It doesn't give you reasons why. You could've chosen a different path in life! I know your parents… And they wouldn't raise a son like this. You could've chosen a much better path. But you just had to chose a crappy one like this. You will regret it when you grow older, trust me."

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

I knew it from the start that he was a player, that he could and would hurt me_._ I knew everything wouldn't work out, that it was all just a joke. He would deceive me, make me fall, and then make everything seem perfectly fine. And then he would do his part of the deal with Barbie. He broke every thing. When he did that to me, he broke my heart, ruined my life. Or so I thought. But now it's all over, and I am so thankful it didn't work out! Otherwise, I wouldn't be with the man of my dreams today. Shannon is the most amazing boyfriend and I wouldn't trade him for anything. He comforts me when I need it, when I am thinking about my past, but even though it still comes back to me in dreams, making me terrified to go to sleep, I know that everything will be okay, as long as Shannon is with me.

_**A/N: I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain

**When You Kiss Me-Shania Twain**

_**Oneshot for Angel! **_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own ANYTHING OR ANYBODY! I don't own the lyrics, song, or characters. NellyLove owns Violet Pierce. WWE owns Adam Copeland AKA Edge. I don't own anyone in this story.**_

_**Please Enjoy! Review!**_

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

Violet's POV

Wow, he could be the _one_. This could be it. I think I'm in real, true love. It's definitely love, not the kind of love I thought Shane and I had. This is real. It just seems to fit. This love is mine. All mine and Adam's.

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

"I can see you with me when I'm older. All the nights that I was missing Shane, all the nights that I was so lonely, they're finally over," I said to the blonde haired Canadian in front of me. He was sitting on the couch with his boot up on the coffee table.

"Good. Because that's the way I want it." He said, taking my hand in his. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly. I deepened the kiss and he smiled. I smiled too and I pulled away from him. He looked at me confused.

"Let's keep talking, hun. This is important that we talk about this."

"Okay. I love you," He said randomly.

"I love you too, babe," I said, smiling at him.

Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

"When you kiss me, I know you've missed me even when I've only been gone for ten minutes. When you're with me, the world just goes away," I said, laughing. I remember the way he holds me in the bed, when no one else is around. He makes me feel wanted, needed, and he makes me feel like I can just calm down a _chillax _with him. He shows me that he adores me. Not only by his words, but by his actions. He makes me feel like a precious jewel, a piece of gold that can't be harmed. But most of all, it's when he kisses me that I feel most adored and wanted.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

"Vi? Hello, Vi?" Adam was waving his hand in front of my face and I realized that I had been day dreaming. I looked at him and said, " Sorry. Day dreaming. Anyways, you are the one. I'm definitely thinking I'm in love. Life's begun, really begun.

"I can see the two of us together, forever. I know I'll be with you forever. I can picture our little Adam and Vio's running around our house while we sit on the couch and enjoy the view. I'll bet you no one has love any better then us. I guess we're just the lucky ones."

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

"And when you kiss me, I know you miss me, and when you are with me, I don't even realize there is anyone else in the world but me and you and that's a wonderful feeling," He said to me.

"I have the same feeling, and plus when we're together, and you are holding me, it just shows me how much you adore me. And especially when you kiss me. I love it."

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

"Vio, we're gonna be old, wrinkled people before I let you go. And trust me, you won't be going anywhere soon. You can see us together when we're older, right?"

"Of course, Addy! I love you," I said with a cheesy grin.

"And just like you, all my lonely nights, with just me and myself, are finally over. You took the stress off of me from everything. And I can't thank you enough for it."

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

And when he kisses me, I know he misses me a lot. It's understandable, I mean, the feeling's mutual! And when he's with me, the world, the whole world, goes away. And when he holds me, I know he adores me and cherishes me. He thinks I'm the whole world even when I look like a horrible mess with my hair all messed up, no makeup on, and my old gray sweats. And I feel the same. Pretty much, our love is just perfect and if you think different, well, I don't really care. Our love is just the way I want it and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_

"You know, Adam, I love it the most when you kiss me," I hinted at him. He smiled, leaned in, and his lips warmed mine. I smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay._  
_


	3. It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore

_**It's Gonna Be Love-Mandy Moore **_

_**This is my oneshot for KelseyCena. I hope you guys love it! Enjoy… and Review!**_

**Disclaimer: Okay, y'all. I don't own this song or Mandy Moore. I own nothing. I don't own Emily Hart. She is KelseyCena's OC. I also don't own anyone in the WWE who may be in this story. **

_It's gonna be me, Baby_

_It's gonna be good, Baby_

John's POV

Emily Christine Hart. The one and only woman I was in love with and ever would be in love with. She sat across from me in our house in Tampa, Florida, eating our breakfast of pancakes and sausage. Emily started talking about how good the sausage was, still worrying about Drew and if he would be back to get her. I wish she would just realize it already. It's gonna be me. I'm the one she will fall in love with. It's going to be the best relationship anyone has ever seen. It's going to be amazing.

_Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night_

_**Emily's POV**_

__The man I secretly loved and adored sat across from me, trying to protect me from all of the pain and suffering from my past. It isn't fair to him. He had already told me how he felt about me, I just didn't reply in the way he wanted. I loved him too, I knew I did. I was just scared of Drew and his crazy antics, of what he might do to John or I if we shared the same feelings for each other. I pretend to be super strong when all I am is weak. I can't pretend to be strong for much longer. I mean, he's the man I am in love with and I keep putting him down like this, thinking that my relationship with Drew is going to get better when I know for a fact it's not. I had to choose someone soon. If I chose Drew, it wouldn't be fair to John, but then again, Drew is a dangerous man and he would do anything and everything to stop us from being together. Either way, it wouldn't be fair for John. With John, I feel it's true, our love. I know he feels it. He doesn't know I do though. Our love is like, if I asked him to hold me tight, we wouldn't want to let go of each other forever.

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me, baby_

_It's gonna be you, baby_

_It's gonna be…It's gonna be love_

_**John's POV **_

__"I love you, too," she whispered, looking down at her hands underneath the table.

"What?" I said, hearing the words but not quite believing them. _Did she really just say she _loved_ me? Did I really hear that right?_

"I said I love you too. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I'm just scared that Drew will hurt one of us," she explained.

"Emily, I don't care if Drew hurts me and he sure as hell won't be able to hurt you with me around. Man, this is gonna be great. Wow. You really love me?"

"Yeah, John. I really do. This might be more than I can take at the moment. I'm going to be free from Drew's grasp. This time, our love is going to be real. It can't be like Drew and mines love."

"I promise it won't. I would never do anything like that man would do. He is one sick man."

"It's you… You're the one I've been looking for and I just didn't realize it,"

"That's exactly what I think," I said, grinning at her and feeling better than I had felt this whole time with her.

"Well, I love you too." I said back to her. She smiled back and I smiled a cheesy smile. Too bad that was just a dream.

_Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough _

_**John's POV**_

__My love for her couldn't be made up and I didn't want it to be made up. I have never felt this way before and it hurt me so much that she doesn't feel the same way. She acted cruel towards me. I can tell she's pretending but it still hurts. I know she's scared but I wish she would just let her walls down. Just let them come crashing down. Maybe she'd realize she was in love with me. Maybe it was me though, that made her act so cruel, so heartless. Maybe it was something I was doing. But, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't either of us. But man, I know I have been dreaming of it and I sure hope she has too. We've waited long enough to tell each other and now it's time.

_It's gonna be love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more than I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me, baby_

_It's gonna be you, baby_

_It's gonna be…It's gonna be love_

I have no doubt about it that she loves me too. When she finally faces her love for me, she will realize that it's gonna be an indescribable love, more than we can probably take. It's going to be so incredible, we can't use words to tell people how and why we are in love. Like right now, I don't know what to say because I am so in love with Emily. Our love is going to be true. True Love.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
It's gonna be love  
Love needs time now or never  
It's gonna be love_

_You really got to believe _

_it's gonna be strong enough_

"Emily, this is really bothering me, but I need to know if you love me, if you want me because the sooner you just let our hearts fall into place, synchronizing together, we'll know if this love is meant to be. I need to know now because I don't want to be wasting my time on someone who hates me."

"John, I don't know. I don't know if I can fall in love. Maybe there isn't a thing such as true love. I don't know if I believe in it," she replied, looking guilty.

"Emily, try to believe. Believe that there is a possibility that we could be made for each other!"

"John, I think I do believe in true love, maybe," she said, although she wasn't looking sure of herself.

_Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE_

"John, if I told you I love you, then I hope you know that I won't be able to fully trust you, but, I'll try. I'll try to be free, and I hope you're gonna be real with me. I hope you might change everything I feel, and I know that we will have hard and sad times. I just hope that everything will work out when I feel comfortable with us. I hope you understand." She said.

"I do, but do you love me or not?"

"I do love you,"

_It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

_**Emily's POV**_

"It's definitely going to be one of a kind. A one of a kind love, that is. And I hope we survive through all of the hard times, the sad and the trying times. But all in all, our love is going to be true. Promise me that, John, promise me that it's going to be real and not fake like all of my other relationships."

"I promise, baby. I promise."

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna be love_

_**John's POV**_

__"It's gonna be me, baby. I'm going to be the one that has you forever. I hope I am, anyways. You know, I'm the luckiest guy on this earth right now? I have no doubt about it. I mean, look at you. The prettiest woman ever telling me that she loves me. I promise you, our love is going to be sooo real, so true.

"I love you, Emily Christine."

"I love you too, John Felix Anthony," she said.

_Finally, after everything, I knew this would all end in love. It's gonna be love…_


End file.
